A shrunken return
by 1kiwiabroad
Summary: Carson Beckett's triumphant return to Atlantis is cut short literally! I have noticed a servere lack of Little character stories, so was inspired to write my own. McKay angsthurtcomfort and probrably whumpage for all! Sheppard Love! CHAPTER 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Carson's long awaited return is cut very short – literally. Little Carson fic. Enjoy!

_Damn, _thought Rodney as he glared furiously at the screen of his laptop and fought not to lose control all together and throw it across the room. _I told him not to touch it! So what does he do? Sticks his bloody hand in it. If he wasn't already in pain I'd break every useless finger that idiot had! _He shifted his gaze to stare opposite him at said hand (which was now wrapped in a layer of thick white bandages, courtesy of Dr Keller ) and the man it belonged to, Dr Radek Zelenka, tappingaway one handed at his keyboard.

"Hey Rodney." The voice was so close behind him that he jumped breaking his efforts to make Zelenka spontaneously combust, and almost fell off his chair , having to grab hold of the counter top at the last minute to avoid ending up spread eagled at Sheppard's feet. Zelenka chuckled and Rodney shot him another withering look before turning to confront Sheppard.

"What is it that is so important that gives you the right to walk in here unannounced and nearly scare the crap outta me, when I'm in the middle of fixing the cities conduits after Dr I'm-not-going-to-listen-to-Rodney-even-though-Rodney's-ALWAYS- Right-Zelenka decided it would be a really great idea to get himself electrocuted and blow the mechanism to kingdom in the process. Oh, and if i ever have a heart attack i'm blaming you."

"Okay, easy McKay, I was just gonna ask if you wanted some coffee. I'm headed down to the commissary now." He held up his coffee cup as if to prove his point and behind him, Zelenka went into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Oh." said Rodney deflating slightly. "I...uh….I'll come with you." he couldn't bear Zelenka's reprimands. And besides, coffee sounded like a good idea. He grabbed his cup and followed Sheppard out before the Czech regained enough breath to yell after them. As soon as they reached the safety of the corridor, they both simultaneously split into grins, and the taller man asked:

"So THAT'S why the Gate's offline? Zelenka blew it out?" Rodney scowled.

"That idiot. I _told_ him not to touch it, so the retard stuck his hand into it! Honestly, sometimes I feel like I have a bunch of children working for me! I'm not some kind of day care service!"

Sheppard's grin widened at the thought, but was stopped from teasing Rodney further by the alarm that suddenly burst into life on the wall behind them.

"What the _hell_ has he done this time?!" Rodney said angrily heading back towards the lab, but Sheppard caught his arm and tugged before he'd gone far.

"Gate room. Unscheduled off world activation." he said, and set off at a run.

"Rodney, you have got to see this," Elisabeth said the second he'd entered the room puffing at the heels of Sheppard. He shoved the technician aside as he skidded to a halt in front of the control panel.

"We're getting some very unusual energy readings from the event horizon" said the slightly flustered technician now standing at McKay's shoulder. "It's almost as if –". McKay interrupted,

"I'm sorry, who's the chief scientist on this base? Right – not you. Shut up." The stunned man fell silent, and McKay began tapping rapidly.

"There are fluctuations in the wormhole." he said after a minute, "It's like something's trying to come through, but can't fit. And it's travelling at an immense speed." he looked up, fear suddenly plain on his face. "Elisabeth, it'll be here any second!"

"Raise the shield" Elisabeth yelled.

"It'll do no good – it's moving too fast. Judging by these energy readings about three hundred times the speed of light – and when it gets here…." he stopped dead. A bright white light was flooding into the gate room through the Gate, growing brighter. The ground shook.

"Everyone down!" yelled Sheppard and before he knew it, Rodney was being blinded as he was slammed against the wall of the tower when the shock wave burst through to shimmering blue into the gate room, knocking it's inhabitants like skittles as it went.

He stared around, willing his eyes to see past the white nothingness that currently occupied his vision. He couldn't hear either. Or maybe there was nothing to hear? Maybe he was injured? He didn't feel ay pain, but sometimes wounds can be deceptive. He tried wiggling his toes. Fingers. Something blurred suddenly appeared in the centre of his vision, growing clearer when he shook his head – a face? Sheppard's face.

"You okay Rodney?" he asked. He went to nod, but changed his mind when it hurt a lot.

"'M okay" he croaked. Struggling to stand, he saw where everyone was – a small crowd had gathered in a circle in front of the gate. _Oh nice,_ he thought angrily,_ so no-one cares if_ I'm _okay?_ Nether the less concerned, he pushed his way to the front to see what poor soul had been blown off the balcony by the blast. _What _was _that thing, anyway? _He froze.

"Oh,"

Lying curled on the floor, his thumb slipping slowly from his mouth; lay a little boy with tousled blond hair. And he was completely naked.

Chapter 2:

"So have you got any idea where he came from?" asked Sheppard, halfway through his third cup of coffee and eyeing the pot for a fourth.

"Not a clue," said Dr Keller. "But he's definitely human. In fact, he doesn't have any of the subtle differences we've encountered in the genetic make-up of the humans in this galaxy."

"Are you saying he's not from Pegasus?" Said Sheppard, tearing his eyes away from the pot to look directly at Keller.

"That's exactly what I'm saying".

Rodney, who had been staring mutely at the little boy (now thankfully ensconced in a white scrubs top that came easily down to his knees he was so small), now turned to look at Keller.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. There was a strange note in his voice, which Keller had never heard there before. But Sheppard had. It was that same fear, same lost expression on his face that the young CO had only ever seen once before and he had hoped he never would again - it was unnerving to Rodney look so tender. It was the expression Rodney had worn the day Carson died.

"Well, physically, he's fine. That's the strange thing. He's in a coma, but still has rapid eye movement. It's like he's asleep." Sheppard shot a look at his distressed friend, before rolling his wrist in an 'et. cetera' movement.

"Asleep?"

"Well, yeah," Keller replied defensively "and he probably will be for a while yet." She too looked at Rodney with concern. "Look, go get some food and sleep yourselves. You look dead on your feet! I'll radio you when he wakes up." Rodney stared a moment longer at the sleeping figure, who once again had his thumb in his mouth, before heading off in the direction of his quarters.

Rodney didn't sleep – he couldn't. As Atlantis's resident insomniac, this was nothing unusual. But tonight, there was a new kind of energy running through him – and it wasn't caffeine related. At about one in the morning, he finally gave up all pretence of sleep, and headed off through the winding corridors. The city held many secrets – some beautiful, some frightening – most undiscovered. Tonight, Atlantis's greatest treasure would be awoken once more – after two whole years. He reached the door he sought and, remembering Carson's words placed his hands on the panels. "It's like a secret password, that you didn't even know you knew – the city wants you to enter, but you have to want it too." With a soft hiss, the panels slid apart.

The room was even more beautiful than he remembered. Circular, it was a copy of the ones below it – like the gate room – except that the walls kept going, becoming opaque until finally joining in a majestic cathedral like dome that opened up the sky. But that wasn't all. As he stepped over the threshold the room burst into motion as the air all around was filled with revolving, Orange globes, all labelled in Ancient – worlds. "You never know – the universe is a big place. Maybe we'll meet again some time." That's what he'd said. For months after the funeral, Rodney had come to this room – their room – and wondered if any of the glowing spheres above him held his best friend. With a feeling of suddenly being home, Rodney sat in the centre, right under the arc of the dome, and gazed in wonder at the sky. He didn't even notice the buzzing radio in his pocket.

"Rodney, this is Sheppard, come in." No reply. "Rodney, he's awake!" Still nothing. "Damn it, McKay, get you're Scientific butt down here now!" Still nothing. "Damn!" he yelled, turning the radio off, "he must be somewhere without it! I keep telling him not to do that!"

"Or he's getting some much needed sleep" reasoned Dr Keller from beside the door.

"Can we start without him?" asked Elisabeth standing

"I don't see why not," said Keller

"I'll let YOU be the one to tell him then. I can't afford another head injury from having a laptop thrown at me. Oh, you think I'm kidding." he said with a dark look when Keller smiled. It changed swiftly into a nervous gulp, but she opened the door and led them in.

At first glance, the room appeared empty, but as they drew closer to the bed, the soft wheezing from beneath the blankets gave him away.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Dr Keller kindly as she peeped under the sheets to find the small boy shrinking deeper into the bed still. He was clearly terrified.

"Oh, no, don't be scared, we won't hurt you!" she said reaching for him, but drew back alarmed when he let out a whimper and his wheezing went up a notch.

"That doesn't sound good" observed Sheppard.

"No," said Keller frowning, "I think he might be asthmatic." His breathing sounded really bad now – he was gasping for air, tears running down his terrified, white face. Dr Keller sprang into action: "Quick," she yelled to the infirmary staff at large, "I need a Nebulizer. Sheppard, help me with him." He obeyed, and the boy didn't resist this time when he was pulled unceremoniously out of the bed coughing, wheezing and gasping for air. She propped him up to make it easier to breathe, and fitted the steaming mask over his face, encouraging him. "Just breathe with my words," she said "In……and out……and in…." The child did his best to obey, his clear blue eyes huge and shining with fear. She held him like that until his breathing came more easily, and finally removed the mask. The poor boy looked exhausted.

"Are you asthmatic?" She asked him gently, although it was obvious in Sheppard's opinion. He nodded tiredly, and then whispered "yes" as if remembering some manner he should have used.

Elisabeth stepped forward. "You don't need to be afraid," She said smiling "We're here to help you. My name is Dr Elisabeth Weir, and I Lead this base. You are in a City called Atlantis. Do you remember how you got here?"

The little boy coughed. "No" he whispered again.

"Okay," interrupted Sheppard, "let's try something a little easier." He knelt by the bed and said "My name's Sheppard. John Sheppard. What's yours?" The little boy took another wheezy breath and said softly:

"Carson. My Name's Carson Beckett."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

They all stared. _The _Carson Beckett? It couldn't be true.

The boy – Carson – was staring, confused, between the three stunned faces that all stared back. Slowly, as if fearing he'd made a terrible mistake, and any sudden movement would prompt them into attack, he slid beneath the covers. For a few blissful minutes he was safe in the dark. Unlike most kids his age, Carson had always loved the dark. Mind you, in the Scottish highlands it was never truly dark – there where always stars, clear and bright in the cold night sky. He and his brothers and sisters had once camped out rough during the summer, and he had spent the whole night just watching and learning the names from his eldest brother, Fergus. Fergus was a full twelve years older then Carson, and he knew everything. As the sky had lightened, he had picked up his little brother and told him to look. "They say the sky's the limit, but not for you Carsie. One day, you'll be up there with them, and there'll be nothing you can't do." He laughed softly, "– and then the sun'll be the limit!" Now, under the blanket, there where no stars, but it was close enough. He heard footsteps leaving the room and thought with relief that they'd finally left him alone. Suddenly hot, he poked his head out of the side of the bed and looked cautiously around. No-one – they where gone. He looked dubiously at the door, and wondered if he could make a break for it. He didn't like this room. He wanted to go home. Mum would be wondering where he'd gone, and he didn't want her to worry. Or Fergus – he wouldn't teach him things if he was angry.

Outside the room, the three stood in the ruthless bright light of the waiting room, each one's expression mirroring that of the one at which they stared. _This has got to be some kind of joke,_ thought Sheppard in disbelief, _I was there, I heard the explosion – I carried his body through the Gate!_ Elisabeth, with the uncanny ability to read him, said just what he was thinking:

"Do you think it's really him?" The silence echoed all around them – not event eh various machines around the infirmary dared to break it with a misplaced beep or squawk. To John's surprise, it was Keller who finally did the honours.

"Do you want me to run a DNA test?" she sounded doubtful, as if it was tactless. With good reason. If I really was their lost friend, then jabbing him with needles was hardly the best welcome back.

Sheppard felt strangely angry. "No," he said. His tone and suddenly stony eyes said it all. _If it really is Beckett, then he'll find another way to show us._ "Let me talk to him." Elisabeth nodded and left the infirmary.

Sitting up as carefully as possible – he noticed he had some sort of tube thingy in his arm. He prodded it and wished he hadn't, it hurt. Oh well, it would have to come with him then. Glad the stand had wheels; he crossed to the door, and slowly turned the handle. Breath held, he pushed. To his annoyance, it didn't budge. _They must have locked it!_, he thought with dismay, but didn't have long to dwell on being trapped because the door swung abruptly open, just about knocking him over, and the tall black haired man who had said he was called Sheppard spotted him. Bunny caught in the headlights.

"Hey, buddy, you up and about?" he asked, somehow managing to sound casual, despite the turmoil that raged in his mind._ He looks like Carson, has his eyes_. He probably meant to be kind thought Carson, but his startling entry made him shrink with fear again. Sheppard frowned, kneeling down to look him in the face. "You feel okay? C'mon, let's get you back into bed; Keller says you'll be sleepy for a while. Hey, you hungry?" With this, he plonked a rather disgruntled Carson down on the bed and sat in the chair next to him. "I can get room-service….?" He made it sound tempting. All Carson could think was, _What's room service?_, but he said nothing, and stared questioningly at the odd man. Sheppard did not seem too put out by his reaction, and even smiled at the little boy's perplexed expression. With his huge blue eyes and mop of unruly bed-head blond hair, he had to admit, Carson was cute. His initial terror of finding himself in an unknown place with new people seemed to have been replaced with a bright interest that Sheppard found himself linking to the adult Carson. _God, this is strange_.

The nurse gave him an MRE, but he just picked at his food, and eventually gave up and resumed staring at Sheppard. He quite liked the man – he was not as frightening now as he had seemed a few hours ago. Maybe Sheppard would take him home.

"Carson, how old are you?" startled by the sudden question, he answered without thinking.

"Five and a half" _Damn it! _He had meant to say older. Older Kids got told what was going on.

Sheppard whistled. "Good age. I had a dog when I was five and a half." For the first time since arriving on Atlantis, Carson's face split into a grin at the comment. And that's when Sheppard knew it really was Carson, that it wasn't some trick or cruel joke – that Carson Beckett was really back.

xXxXxXx

Rodney woke with a start and instantly wondered where he was, what had woken him and why the hell was he lying on the ground?! The answer to the second question came almost immediately, when his pocket started to vibrate wildly, and he could hear Sheppard's annoyed voice coming faintly from somewhere around his navel. With much difficulty he located the radio and put it into his ear, absently wondering why he hadn't been wearing it in the first place.

"Sheppard?"

"McKay! Where the hell are you? We were about ready to send out a search party! we've been trying to get hold of you for over four hours!"

"Fell asleep," said McKay, yawning. "Why, did you need me?"

"He's awake." Sheppard sounded urgent, "And there's much more to it than that. Get your butt down here!"

"Okay, okay!" With an effort that he felt merited some sort of bravery award, Rodney managed to stand with much groaning and clicking of vertebrae. "I'm on my way."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The infirmary seemed strangely deserted when Rodney arrived. There where no patients at all ._They must have put him in a private room, _he thought, then _Oh, god I hope he's okay…_

"Hello?" Sheppard stuck his head round a corner and beckoned. Intrigued, Rodney obeyed and was about to speak, when Sheppard raised his finger to his lips in a shh motion. He grabbed the confused astrophysicist and pulled him round the corner where he found himself in a cramped corridor which ended in a single door, surrounded by people. Elizabeth leant against the wall looking worried. Ronon and Teyla sat side by side on the floor, both looking pale. Really worried now, Rodney couldn't contain himself.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!?" he as good as screeched. Sheppard clapped a hand over his mouth rather unceremoniously, and held up his finger to indicate for him to shut up. Surprisingly, McKay complied.

"Okay, I _am_ going to tell you, but you have to zip it okay?"

"Okay"

"Right. Rodney, that little kid in there is a Five year old Carson, and I know what you're gonna say," he said as Rodney opened his mouth, instantly forgetting their agreement, " that's impossible, that's what I thought too – but it's him Rodney, it's really him."

"But…..But…It _can't be!_ He …he got b-blown up!" Rodney's reaction was exactly what he'd expected – in fact, he'd have been worried if the man had accepted it straight off without any objections – at least this was the McKay he knew. So he let him talk himself out.

"I ….I carried him through the gate! …………I watched him get buried!" Suddenly, Rodney turned pale, and slid to the floor.

"McKay!" Sheppard was at his side at once. Rodney turned his face to the door as it opened revealing a worried looking Dr Keller and at her side, the small blond figure of Carson looking more worried still.

"Did he faint?" Carson asked in his high brogue. Sheppard couldn't help but chuckle. It reminded him all too well of the adult Carson and Rodney's familiar retort sprung to his mouth before he could stop it:

"He didn't faint, he _passed out_". Everyone stared. And then Ronon let out roar of laughter, and Elisabeth smiled. It was such a strange leap to normality that within seconds, everyone – even McKay – was laughing. Carson continued to look puzzled_, Passed out?,_ Until Rodney knelt in front of him, and said:

"Carson, is that really you?" His eyes where searching, as if trying to believe something far fetched.

He blinked back._ Yes, it was him, but who was this man? _He studied the face – the clever blue eyes, the long nose. He had a long scar on his temple. Something about that scar fascinated Carson. It looked somehow familiar. _Scar on his temple……_The sudden sensation of having something thrust through the top of his head made him gasp and stumble forwards. The world was spinning horribly, and he felt sick. He couldn't breathe! Suddenly, images began to flash past his eyes so fast he could barely make them out. then a few began to catch. I tall bald man in a green uniform……a small woman with blond hair……..a stocky man yelling something as blood poured from his temple – a name sprung forward…_Rodney._ And then it was gone. He found himself lying on the floor with several anxious faces leaning over him. But there was one a sought for.

"Rodney?" he said shyly, reaching up to the anxious man. Rodney gasped,

"You know my name!"

"That ….cut….I….I treated it…" his voice faded as he pointed to the scar. He sat up uncertainly and studied Rodney, trying to remember more. But the man had frozen. He had a strange expression on his face – his mouth slightly open, his eyes staring. Some emotion flickered over his face but was replaced by a more easily recognisable (and more familiar) one – anger. Rodney stood abruptly, and glared at the little boy with such a ferocity that no-one dared to intervene. then, without warning, he turned and ran from the room leaving his once-best-friend close to tears on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yeah, I know the story's far fetched, but a girl can hope, can't she? And it's about time we saw some Little Rodney too! Oh, and I made him blonde because I based him physically as a child on my elder brother, who now looks a lot like adult Carson, and he was blond as a kid. Anyway, blonde is cute, and Carson should be cute!

Oh, and sorry for the cliff-hanger endings, but it was too good to resist

_I can't believe it_, Rodney thought as he staggered blindly through the twisting corridors of Atlantis._ How could he do this to me? He was alive all this time, and I just didn't know?!_ His head was spinning. _He was gone!_ He thought, _I built my life without him!_ It had been hard – really painful at first – to think of things in terms of "without Carson", and he had fought it constantly. He hadn't wanted to believe. Even when he had finally seen his friend laid to rest it hadn't really sunk in.

It had been a beautiful ceremony – the church was packed. Friends and family – admirers even – had come from all over the world (and, though no-one knew, universe) to say goodbye to the kind-hearted Scot. He was buried with his family, right next to grave of his eldest brother, Fergus. Carson would have been pleased about that. He never really talked about it, but the older man had been Carson's closest friend until he died. His unexpected deterioration and then death had almost killed Carson himself who had fought desperately against his illness. But the cancer had got poor Fergus in the end. Eventually, just like Carson had, Rodney had begun to accept the death of his best friend.

But now – Rodney found it hard to believe that it really could be him. _But he knew my name_, Rodney thought desperately,_ knew it and I never told him_. His mind was racing, his emotions so volatile it confused him. On the surface, the scepticism lay. _How could it be him? He's not Lazarus rising from the dead – it's not possible! _Ever the scientist, Rodney knew that for sure, and he also knew he was always right. Anger swiftly followed_– _at his friends for making him hope for that brief so very painful moment, and at the world for taking Carson in the first place – and at himself for what he did to Carson. All those months of blaming himself……_Carson is dead, _he thought firmly. This little boy was an impostor, and should be removed from Atlantis at once. _But what if he isn't_, a small voice Rodney was not accustomed to whispered – doubt. What if this little boy really was Carson Beckett? What if, for once, the universe wasn't out to make him suffer and had actually dropped him a gift – a second chance? Rodney barely allowed himself to think this before he pushed it down firmly. No – he couldn't go through that again, couldn't risk it. He couldn't hope. And with an angry grunt he strode off in the direction of the lab to initiate his usual treatment – immerse himself in his work and try to forget. Besides, those power conduits still needed fixing.

xXxXxXx

Carson rolled over to stare at the wall– he was restless, couldn't sleep. He just kept wondering what it all meant. Once Rodney had left, everything had stopped. But to Carson's surprise, everyone had almost seemed to understand his reaction, and after checking he was okay, left in the opposite direction from Rodney. As he studied the tiles in the wall, he wondered what it was he had done to upset the man. That's what he liked about Fergus so much – when Fergus was mad, he always told him why. Most of the time, Carson could guess: he was like a book, open and friendly. But Rodney…….everything about him seemed closed and there was no way Carson could read him. _But I know him. I've seen him before….I've….stitched his head…_He stopped short. This notion suddenly seemed so ridiculous he almost laughed, despite himself. A five and a half year old boy stitching up a soldier – for that was what he assumed Rodney was, like Sheppard – even though he had never touched a needle? _McKay's A scientist._ Oh yeah, he had forgotten that. He hated needles too – he'd squirmed so much that Carson had had to sedate him. He smiled to himself,_ Rodney had looked so ridiculous with that_……. Wait, hang on, where had that thought come from? "McKay's a scientist"? How had he known that? More worryingly, where did that memory come from? A few hours ago, he was sure he'd never met McKay, and now he remembered stitching him up quite vividly. Suddenly, his head was splitting – squeezing his eyes shut and whimpered under the covers clutching his temple. _Oh god, it hurt so much_! He was dying, truly he was! An image of McKay flashed across his mind …….he was screaming in agony, an oxygen mask strapped across his face. A pair of hands – _his _hands, only much larger and wearing latex gloves – where holding him down as a woman injected him with something, and the writhing stopped. And then it was gone. He felt his chest tighten with sudden fear, and sat up, still clutching his aching head. Taking two puffs from the inhaler now on his bedside table, he told himself firmly that he wouldn't have a repeat of last night's attack – that had been too mortifying for words. He had never liked being a patient. All this lying in bed stuff was frustrating – he wanted to explore this so called "Atlantis" that Dr Weir had told him he was now in. He wanted to know what was going on_. Hadn't Fergus told him me I was an explorer_?, he thought fondly. He didn't want to let him down. Once again, he slid from the bed and tiptoed to the door, checking this time for any sound of movement outside before he reached for the handle. The infirmary was deserted and his escape was made even easier by the way the doors sprung open when he approached. In no time, he had reached the corridor, and lost himself in the colossal city.

xXxXxXx

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Sheppard asked the silent room as his friends all thought the same thing.

"I am sure my people would be more than willing to provide for him" said Teyla after a moment or two, "after all, he is not the first refugee we have taken in – many children are left homeless after the wraith cullings". Elisabeth looked up in interest at this new and somewhat relieving idea, but Sheppard spoke before she could say anything.

"But he's not Athosian." He said it with a finality that seemed to close the subject, and Elisabeth slumped in her corner again. So much for that simple solution. _Of course he's right_, she thought, _if it really is Carson, he has a family back on earth._ The conversation in the past few hours had been minimal, with each of then wrapped in their own thoughts about what to do with Carson, but the problem – that Atlantis was no place for a five year old – remained unsolved.

"I say we send him back where he came from" said Ronon, picking absently at a scab on his wrist. "We have the address of the planet saved in McKay's database. We just dial and send him through, easy."

"But it's a space gate, there_ is_ no planet!" exclaimed Sheppard, for he knew Ronon knew. They had dialled the address a few hours ago and sent a M.A.L.P through. They only realised the gate was not on the planet when it began to float away and circle it in a high orbit.

"That's not my problem." growled the tall Satedan, flicking the now detached scab at Sheppard. Ronon mistrusted the boy. He had a hard life running from the wraith – trust was not part of him. And in Atlantis, had come to suspect some pretty strange stuff to happen, but a boy who was supposedly his two-years-dead friend exploding through the gate as a five year old was far fetched, even for Atlantis. _The dead _stay _dead._

Disturbed by his friend's lack of heart for the boy, he sat down again, picking scab from his hair.

After a while, Elisabeth spoke: "where's Rodney?"

"Working – again. I tried radioing him about half an hour ago and got told bugger off or I'd find Zelenka's tablet so far up my ass I could activate the gate by peeing." He paused and looked questioningly at her, "why?"

She sighed. "Carson belongs on earth – with his family. If he's fixed the Gate, I think we should send him through to earth."

Sheppard rounded on her, "you know we don't have nearly enough power to activate a wormhole that far away! McKay says the shields could die any day now – and you know the replicators are looking for us! Are you mad?" He stopped, knowing he'd gone too far. "Elisabeth, you know I didn't mean….." but she cut him off as she stood angrily, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Yes, you did john, and frankly I'm ashamed of you – of you all! Carson was – is – our friend, and he may not look the way we remember him, but if anything, he's in more need of our help than ever! He's just a child, and he must be terrified out here in another galaxy surrounded by strangers! but being Carson, he has handled it very well – that does not over-ride the fact that he's five, john! And if it where you, he'd help you." she stood, breathing heavily and glared at each of them in turn. Even Ronon cowered beneath her fiery gaze. A radio buzzed making them all jump.

"Dr Weir? This is Keller, we have a problem." Elisabeth reached up and engaged the radio.

"Go ahead."

"It's Carson." She paused, "he's gone."

xXxXxXx

Rodney crept silently from corridor to corridor. Work had seemed pointless – the conduits could wait. Right now he needed a break for more than coffee. He had trodden the path so recently that he took every turn with complete certainty. It took him only minutes to reach the panelled corridor. With a growing sense of excitement, and sped up, stopping at the panel that always seemed to invite him and reached out his hand. _I want to enter, _he thought and the doors slid open with that same soft hiss he had heard a thousand times before, and he stepped inside bringing the sky to life.

xXxXxXx

Elisabeth and Sheppard stared uncomprehendingly at each other.

"What do mean 'he's gone'?" said Sheppard, switching in his radio.

"Gone…as in no longer in the infirmary…..spirited away….DISSAPPEARED!" she elaborated, her voice rising in panic with every word.

"What happened?" asked Elisabeth as Teyla and Ronon stood (after some prodding).

"He was asleep, so I went to get some coffee……I left a nurse with him….but……when I came back he was just gone!"

"Okay," Said Elisabeth turning to Sheppard. "John, could you have search teams ready to go ASAP, and get a med team just in case." she turned to Teyla and Ronon. "Ronon, you go with Sheppard, Teyla you go to the infirmary and try and get something out of Keller that could tell us where he's gone." She nodded and left, Ronon in tow, and Elisabeth pressed her ear piece, and said: "Rodney? Come in, we have an emergency". No answer. "Rodney, we need you." Still no reply.

"Damn it!" Sheppard said angrily as he left the room, "I keep telling him NOT to do that!"

xXxXxXx

Carson groaned – he'd been wondering for what felt like hours and his feet hurt. He was tired too, and was starting to feel hungry. And he was lost.

At first all the corridors had been big, inviting. But now, as he had walked deeper into the city, they narrowed and became darker, with smaller ones leading off them. At one point he had thought he heard the sound of water – waves? – and had followed, longing for the open air once more. But to his dismay, the soft whooshing disappeared after a point, and he doubled back, trying to locate the sound. It was coming from behind a section of the wall. Disappointment made him reach out a tiny hand and touch the panel, longingly. _I wish I could see the waves._

With a soft hiss the doors slid open, and Carson jumped back in shock, almost falling over his huge scrubs.

He was in the doorway of a huge room with a domed ceiling of glass – but that wasn't all. The room was filled with orange glowing spheres – no, _planets, _thought Carson looking more closely. He had seen photographs of earth taken from space – and had always thought it beautiful. Blue and green and white. But these planets where different colours – some more red, some purple, orange, even black. He gazed at the sky – it was truly magical. He had never seen anything like it, and it almost frightened him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Dr Rodney McKay, standing up.

xXxXxXx

Zelenka yawned, rubbing his sore, tired eyes. He'd been working all day and most of the night even after Rodney had gone, saying he was off for more coffee. That was three hours ago, and still no caffeine enriched astrophysicist to be heard of. _Ahh well,_ he thought, absently rubbing his bandaged hand, _Just about time I called it a night too._ He had just persuaded himself to get up out of his chair, when something flashed onto the screen of his laptop with a startling "beeeeeeeeep!" He squinted at the screen, trying to make out the flashing red letters through his exhaustion. He gasped. "Oh crap!"

He fumbled with his radio, and said, "Elisabeth, we have a huge problem!"

A pause, then a crackle. "Go ahead Radek."


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 :**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh heck, you've read it all before.

Author's note: Looking through, I have realised that Lily set this story 2 years after Sunday, however, I also see that it is set around the time of "first strike" when Atlantis had fled her home world and was hiding from the Replicators while they make repairs...so you see, the timeline is a bit out...but can we just imagine it's not? I really need a Beta to make sure I don't make mistakes!

Thanks everyone for your kind words and condolences. Lily had very progressivechronic lymphocytic leukaemia. It's incurable, and her passing was inevitable eventually, and I guess she knew it. Still, how cruel of fate to take a future Doctor, and one of the brightest minds in south East Asia with one of the things no amount of medicine can cure? She was diagnosed a year ago and died just after taking her A levels – she'd be proud to know she made it into med school. She got 4 A's.

Carson jumped – he hadn't seen Rodney when he entered the room, all was black apart from the eerie light cast by the planets above. But he was glad, he decided, that Rodney was here – he wanted to explain himself, wanted to tell him he was sorry. Carson hated having people angry with him, and somehow, he knew that it mattered even more that it was Rodney who was mad at him. _We're friends._

"Rodney, I'm really sorry. Whatever I did, I didn't mean ta –". Suddenly, Rodney had him by the shoulders, and was shaking him.

"Stop calling me that! _You're _not allowed to call me that!" Carson's head flopped around,

"But it's your name –"

"Not to you it isn't! Scared the hell outta me first time – you really had me going, really had me believing you where _him –_". Abruptly, he let go of the small shoulders and strode to the central pedestal.

"Of course, I know now." He let out a cold bark of laughter that sent a shiver down Carson's spine. "Yes, I must say, it was a nice touch, the story about my scar – you really did your research, didn't you? Almost had me fooled. Tell me now, who is it you work for, hum? The replicators? I wouldn't put it past them to use children. Or maybe the Genii – even _I_ didn't think Koyla'd sink that low, but you know what they say about learning a new thing every day!" He let out another bark, and glared at the boy. "So?" he demanded. Carson, who had been staring at Rodney with growing fear throughout his hurtful accusations, opened his mouth to say "sorry" again, but realised that, right now, Rodney didn't care. God, he wished Fergus was here! He'd explain to Rodney that _they'd _needed him, _they'd_.....Someone was driving a spike into his skull, and he sank to his knees whimpering as white figures flashed before his eyes.

"Oh don't you play that card again!" Rodney said angrily, crossing his arms as Carson groaned on the floor at his feet. "You know, you shouldn't assume ALL humans are sympathetic towards children, in fact children annoy me." Carson fell forwards onto his face, blood trickling from his nose. "Well that settles it, Replicators don't bleed". Suddenly, Carson began to scream - high and helpless and it made Rodney falter. Again, the unaccustomed voice of doubt whispered "what if..."in his unwilling ears, and Rodney knelt next to the child, his anger forgotten.

"Carson?" he said, placing a tentative hand on the boy's arm, which was very cold. Without thinking, Rodney drew him in, instinctively trying to warm him up and Carson lay stiffly in his arms, still screaming. Something was wrong – he had to get help! He had to call Sheppard! He reached for his ear piece, and realised he'd left it in his room.

"Hang on Carson, we're going to help." He lifted the child – marvelling at how small and light he was – and headed for the panel into the corridor. Carson whimpered. Rodney froze, feeling the hard, cold barrel of a stunner between his shoulder blades.

"You're not going anywhere," said a soft voice from behind him.

xXxXxXxXx

"Radek, are you sure?" Elizabeth nervously glanced at Sheppard, who stood stony faced behind a technician, staring at the unmistakable image of the Replicator ship that was directly above Atlantis.

"I'm certain. The energy signature that replicator cells emit is very distinctive."

"Why haven't they opened fire?" Sheppard asked. _Yeah, _Elizabeth thought, _they've been looking for us for months –what are they playing at?_

"Raise shields." She said, hoping they weren't too late. "And get everyone to the main part of the city."

"Am doing, but power is minimal, and the main conduits are still down – even if we manage a full shield, it won't last for long....ohh..."

"What?"

"I've just received a spontaneous energy reading from the room at the top of this tower – they've beamed someone – or something – into the city!" Elizabeth's heart froze; _replicators in Atlantis._

"John get a team and –"

"On it", he replied grabbing his P90 and heading for the transporter followed by Ronon and Teyla. Elizabeth turned her attention to the Technician, and asked: "Can you check for life signs up there?"

"No use, " came Radek's voice in her ear, "they don't show up on life signs detectors, they're not...well..._alive_".

"I'm reading two life signs. One of them is sort of....flickering..."

"What? I thought you said they didn't show up...."

"They don't! Unless....When did you last see Rodney?" _Oh God. Carson and Rodney._

xXxXxXxXxXx

"It's coming from behind here," John said, tapping the panel with the butt of his P90. "Elizabeth? We've got two life signs behind a panel on the top floor. We can't get in,"

"Screw this," said Ronon pulling out his gun, and taking fire at the wall.

"It's Rodney and Carson." Elizabeth replied. John Grabbed Ronon's arm just in time.

"Are you sure?" Suddenly, from behind the wall came the high pitched scream of a terrified child, followed by the unmistakable sound of the techno-babble Rodney was prone to when he was afraid.

"Rodney?" he called, and was answered by a muffled "John?" a thump and then silence.

"Rodney!" No reply came this time, and John, fearing the worst, pushed against the panels and thought furiously _I need to get to Rodney!_ With a soft hiss, they slid apart in time for him to glimpse two outlines in a blinding white flash, before the empty room showed unmistakably that they had failed. Rodney and Carson where gone.

"They've jumped into hyperspace." The Czech sounded perplexed._ What? _Thought John, _how do you go from "Atlantis must be destroyed" to "right, now we're got your resident genius, we'll just be on our way"?_ Whatever the reason, it didn't bode well. And john was sure it wasn't an accident they took Carson too.

I do realise that was VERY short, but that was pretty much all Lily left (in spider diagram form...) from now on I'm on my own. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And give me ANY new ideas .....also, I can't work out how PMming works...can someone please tell me?

W


End file.
